


Geometric Love / Two Cubic Metres

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downside to being in a ménage à trois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geometric Love

There is a method to moving into a new flat, Hermione realised, as she watched Ron lurch in with the last of the boxes, one that they obviously did not know. She chewed on her lower lip as she let her gaze drift over their now-full living room, cluttered with towers of boxes and crates.

"Where," she asked, "are we going to fit the couch?"

Ron set his box on the floor beside Harry and wiped at his brow. "Not my problem. I'm knackered out from all the lifting." To Hermione's surprise, he didn't even look at Harry when he said that.

But Harry clearly knew when he was being insulted, and glared silently at Ron. Hermione hid her smile behind her hand.

"Ron," she chided gently, "you know what the Healers said, you were  _there_  when Harry got out of St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, Weasley," Harry interrupted. "And I did promise to help with the unpacking. I can do that at least."

Ron's expression softened. "'M sorry, mate. It's just these things are  _fucking_  heavy." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"You promised you wouldn't swear like that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "Hermione- really, stop. It's like trying to clean out the Thames -- you'll fail because crap is always getting tossed in-"

"Yeah, if my mum and eighteen years' of soap couldn't do it, why would you succeed?"

Hermione harrumphed.

Harry gave their flat another look. "I have a better question, on the subject of Ron's mum -- what are we going to say when she asks why we only have one bedroom? And one bed? 'Why, yes, Mrs Weasley, we are all shagging each other -- mind if I call you Mum now?'"

Hermione collapsed against the wall, laughing, as the colour drained from Ron's face.


	2. Two Cubic Metres

The shower was two cubic meters in size. Ron knew this because the landlord had pointed it out the day they'd moved in. The man had leered at the three of them in a very disturbing manner, as if he could imagine what they would get up to in such a small, one-person flat.

Ron had grumbled under his breath. He hated it when people like that were right.

"We aren't going to fit."

Harry made a scoffing noise and sat down on the toilet. "You don't know that."

Ron jabbed a finger at him. "I do so."

Harry pulled out his pack of cigs and stuck one in his mouth, He offered one to Ron, but Ron declined with a shake of his head. "So," Harry muttered around the fag, as he lit it with his wand, "where'd you figure two people can't fit in something that size?"

Ron felt a warmth rising in his cheeks.

Harry snorted clouds of smoke out his nostrils as he laughed. "Go on."

"'M not telling."

Harry rose and took a step across the small bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, and nuzzled at the other's neck. "You will," he murmured into the warm, freckled flesh.

Ron pushed him away, his face burning. "Private!"

Harry's grin was wide and mocking. "If you won't tell, them I'm just going to have to find out for myself, now won't I?"

"... What?"

Harry began to unbutton his shirt. "I believe I meant, 'Get your kit off and get in the shower, Weasley.'"

Ron smiled slyly, pulled his t-shirt over his head, and turned on the water.


End file.
